You Are A Riddle
by Lady Dreamer
Summary: Ever since she was taken to the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny has shared a special bond with Tom Riddle. She is asked to go back in time, to try and stop Tom from becoming Lord Voldemort. But will she survive in the year of 1941?


You Are A Riddle  
  
By  
The Queen of Books  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ms. Jo Rowling does.  
  
A/N: I'm not a Ginny/Voldemort shipper, really. I'm Harry/Ginny. But I had this great idea (in my opinion) so I just had to write this story. I started writing it before OotP, so many facts won't be right, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
hr   
  
Tom Riddle saw a strange girl try to get a heavy trunk on board the Hogwarts Express. It was clear that she wouldn't succeed. The girl stopped and pushed her long red hair out of her eyes. She was petite, and looked about twelve years old. Tom walked up to her.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Yes please," she answered. She had the most brilliant green eyes Tom had ever seen. Together they lifted the trunk.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." They stood looking at each other for a couple of minutes. Then Tom said,  
  
"Are you a Hogwarts student? I don't recognize you."  
  
"I'm new. My name is Amice Winters."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Tom Riddle."  
  
Amice's face lit up in a smile.  
  
A boy with black straight hair stuck his head out of a window.  
  
"Tom! Come on in! We have been waiting for you!" he shouted.  
  
"Coming, Ebony!" Tom answered. He and Amice walked through the train to where Ebony was sitting.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us?" Tom asked.  
  
"I would love to," she answered.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Amice followed Tom into the compartment. She had not expected him to be this nice. He was not like she remembered him. Of course, he looked the same: black, curly hair, blue eyes, tall. But on his face was a smile (a very nice smile, Amice thought) instead of the frown she remembered.  
  
Tom introduced the other people in the compartment. There was the black- haired boy, Ebony Zabini, a scowling blonde called Prissy Parkinson, and a cheerful girl with brown curls and eyes whose name was Ruby Jade. They were (with the exception of Prissy) very interested in Amice, and asked her to tell them about herself.  
  
"I'm fourteen years old, and I'm starting fourth year at Hogwarts," Amice started, but was interrupted by Ruby and Prissy.  
  
"You look like eleven," Prissy remarked meanly. Ruby exclaimed,  
  
"We're all starting fourth year too!" Amice smiled at her. She was already starting to like this girl.  
  
"I come from the USA, and I spent my first three years of school at Salem academy. But Grindewald's followers killed my parents just before the summer break started. So I went to live with my aunt here in England."  
  
Amice's story was not true. She did not come from the USA. She had never gone to Salem Academy. Her parents were still alive. Amice Winters was actually a girl called Virginia Weasley, Ginny for short. She had until recently lived in the year 1995, in England. But during the summer between her third and fourth year at Hogwarts, a Time Turner had been developed that could take a person back years. Dumbledore, the headmaster, had asked to send her back to the year 1941 to prevent Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort. He had also changed her name from Ginny to Amice. When she had completed her mission, she was free to go back to the year she came from.  
  
The train came closer and closer to Hogwarts. When the sky began to darken, the three girls threw out the boys of the compartment so they could change into their Hogwarts robes. Ruby and Amice chattered happily, but Prissy didn't join in.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts a professor came up to Amice. His beard was shorter and he looked younger, but his eyes were as blue as ever. It was professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Amice Winters?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
She did so. They walked up the steps into the castle, and to an office which Amice recognized a professor McGonagall's. Dumbledore introduced himself and Amice pretended she didn't know him. When he was done she told him everything. She told him about her mission and that she was from the future. Then she handed him a letter, written by professor Dumbledore in 1995.  
  
IDear Albus,/I the letter said, IThis is Ginny Weasley. She comes from the year 1995 and has traveled back to the year 1941 to prevent Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort is a very feared wizard in our time – even worse than Grindewald. If miss Weasley succeeds, many wizards and witches will have much happier lives. You must tell no one that the new student from USA is really from the future. Best Wishes, Albus/I  
  
Amice saw Dumbledore's eyes widen as he read the letter. He was very surprised, but tried not to show it. When he was finished with the letter he immediately tore it up and threw it into the fire.  
  
"So that no one finds out," he explained. "Now we have to go down to the great hall. The sorting is about to start".  
  
Professor Dumbledore led the first years towards the Sorting Hat. Amice walked right behind him. Dumbledore explained to the curious students that Amice Winters was a new student from the USA. Then the sorting hat started singing.  
  
IA thousand years ago or more  
  
When I no brain did own  
  
There were wizards four  
  
Their names are still well known  
  
Gryffindor the bold  
  
Was brave in every way  
  
Slytherin the sly  
  
As sharp as you can be  
  
Ravenclaw the clever  
  
Studied each and every day  
  
Hufflepuff the sweet  
  
Was always kind, you see.  
  
They founded this school  
  
And chose the ones to teach.  
  
But they asked themselves,  
  
Who will choose a house for each  
  
When we are gone?  
  
Gryffindor found the answer  
  
He gave me my brains  
  
I will tell you were to go.  
  
Put me on don't be afraid.  
  
I will tell you where friends will be made./I  
  
Everyone applauded. Dumbledore took out a scroll and started calling names.  
  
"Amice Winters!"  
  
Amice stepped up to the chair with the hat and put it on.  
  
"Oh, this is interesting," a little voice said in her ear, "and difficult. Should I place you in Gryffindor, were you used to be? No, I don't think so. You are very clever, and will to anything to achieve your quest. Maybe Ravenclaw... no, I think I will place you in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Amice saw Tom smiling at her and applauding. Ruby smiled too and patted the empty seat between her and Tom. The whole Slytherin table was applauding. Amice made her way down the aisle and sat down between Tom and Ruby.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're a Slytherin, Amice!" Ruby exclaimed, and started to introduce her to everyone. "That green and silver-haired girl at the end of the table is Zahra Muhammed. She's a metamorphmagus, and she's in our dorm. The blonde boy next to her is Teivel Malfoy. He's a sixth year. The other girl in our dorm is Adelaide Cyrus. That's that dark girl with short black hair. Then there's..." Ruby continued introducing people, but was cut short by headmaster Dippet standing up to make a speech.  
  
"Welcome back to a new school year! I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, that nobody should be outside their corridors by half past nine on all evenings except Saturday and that quidditch tryouts will be held next Wednesday. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
When Amice later that evening followed Ruby down to their dorms, she thought about her first day in the forties, and as a Slytherin. It actually hadn't been that bad. The Slytherins were nicer than she had expected.  
  
'Maybe it's because I'm one of them now,' she thought.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review, flames accepted but not welcome. Give me constructive criticism, please. 


End file.
